Amazing Beginnings
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Hermione and Minerva are sitting at home reading when the younger witch gets up to get a rink of water. They starts to dance to the song they danced to on their second date years ago.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money from it.

_**Authors Note: **_Got the idea to this from some drawings by TabbyRox and used part of an old idea I had. Title I got help of McGonagall's Bola.

_**Authors Note 2: **_I also used some of the lyrics from the song Amazed by Lonestar. One of my personal favorites as I thought it fitted with the story._ **  
**_

* * *

_**Amazing Beginnings**_

Hermione was sitting on the couch quietly reading, her legs folded beneath her and the book was resting in her lap. It was a romantic novel she had grown quite found of over the years. In fact it was one of her favorite thing to read, meaning the book was starting to get worn out.

She sighed as she turned a page, before putting the book down and walking towards the kitchen, making sure to wiggle her behind just a little, in case Minerva should happen to look up from her book.

The older witch glanced over the top of the book, her eyes gracing Hermione's naked body, her perfect curves. Her hand reaching out to feel the temperature of the running water in the sink. She removed the hand and reached up in the cupboard over the sink to get a glass. When she had filled it she was about to walk over to the couch, only Minerva was gone. Her book however lay open.

Hermione turned again, only to see Minerva standing behind her. She tilted her head and smiled at the older woman. She had by now given up finding out how Minerva could move from one spot to another without her noticing.

Both of them eyed each other, both of them naked. That had a logical explanation of course. The couple had been out to eat to a change and on their way back it has started to rain heavily so before they had managed to get back home they were sulking wet.

They had lit the fire and gotten out of the wet clothes, but instead of getting dressed Hermione had found her beloved book and settled on the couch so Minerva chose to do the same. Slowly in the heat of the fire they had slowly started to get warm and dry.

Hermione came a step closer, close enough to wrap her arms around the older lady's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. It quickly got returned. Minerva's arms of pure reflex landed themselves around Hermione's waist.

The younger witch without warning started to move her legs as she would be dancing to tunes that were not even there. Minerva gave her an amused look as she followed her saying, "You felt like dancing all of a sudden?"

"Yes, can't you feel the rhythm," she answered as she started to hum after a song they were both familiar with.

Minerva in a whisper sang, "The smell of your skin, the taste of your lips, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, oh baby you surround me, touch every place in my heart."

"Do you remember the first time you heard it, or rather when we heard it together?" Hermione asked.

"Melin, yes, that crowded muggle pub," Minerva said, rolling her teal green eyes.

"Oh come on, admit it, you did have a good time," said Hermione.

"I did, one of our first dates," Minerva said with a sigh.

* * *

***Flashback Six years earlier***

"Will you hurry or we'll get spotted again," Hermione dragged Minerva through the barricade and out to the muggle side. Minerva looked around almost in shock. It had been ages since place like this, so much had changed. It was load and noise and the pace was much faster than what she was used to. Not only that but no one was dressed in robes but regular clothing. She had of course in her living years heard tales and stories about the muggle world, but she had never been there.

"Come on," Hermione dragged her to a bar named, "The four-leaf clover."

Inside it seemed to be busy and the two ladies sat down by a table in the corner. Hermione went over to the counter where she ordered something. Then came back to the table. Minerva could quickly see it was beer of some kind.

'Oh well it will have to do,' she figured and took a sip; it didn't taste all too bad.

"So I take it your divorce is now final," said Minerva going straight to the point.

"It is yes, I've been living partly with my parents and partly at work. I have however stayed at home for the children," said Hermione. The past year had been tough on both her and Ron, but the divorce was the easiest and best solution for both parties.

"I got that impression from the owl mails you send me. And where are the children now?" asked Minerva.

"With Ron of course, I said I needed the night off to think," said Hermione.

"He agreed?" Minerva said even more surprise, as Hermione didn't exactly paint a pretty picture of her husband in the letters she sent. Hermione was one of the many students she had gotten owl mails from over the years. She however felt bad for how things went between her and Ronald Weasley. They had always seemed turbulent, but still they managed to work things out.

"He had to, they are his as well. I just needed some time away," said Hermione with a sigh.

"That is understandable," said Minerva, placing a hand on top of hers, her fingers gently stroking.

"Oh Minerva, where did it all start to go wrong, you would think that when you married it lasted forever," said Hermione, frustration showing in her soft voice.

"My dear girl, there was nothing you could do to hinder it. We both know you tried," said Minerva in a very soft tone.

"Yes, but…" Hermione stopped as Minerva put a finger upon her lips. Hermione sighed looking at some people dancing on a tiny dance floor. Then she looked at Minerva whispering, "Dance with me, please."

Minerva looked at her with wide eyes saying, "Here?"

"Just one dance," Hermione pleaded. As the old woman could see she was on the edge of tears she knew she couldn't decline. She nodded and along with the younger witch made her way to the crowded floor. Songs she didn't really knew was playing and she could honestly say she had no knowledge on how to dance to this as she had never in her life danced with a woman before.

"Follow my lead," said Hermione and smiled to her. Minerva nodded and did just that, a little stiff at first. Then she seemed to follow much better to what she felt was truly more noise than music. She could sense some similarities to music in the wizzarding world. She knew she was wearing too much clothes to be moving like this and was relieved when a slow song came on.

Hermione came closer, putting her arms around her waist and letting Minerva put hers on her shoulders. Hermione leaned against her, humming along with the lyrics. The older woman was leaning her head on top of the younger, whispering the lyrics to her.

They both ignored the few looks they were given, the only thing that mattered was the two of them. The two against the world.

***End of flashback***

* * *

"It was the first time we spent the full night together, even if I did sleep on your couch," said Hermione and smiled warmly at her lover.

Minerva nodded saying, "You would have been welcome in my bed already back then."

"I know, but I felt it was too early," Hermione said, yawning slightly.

"Tired," Minerva said, her eyes showed some minor concern.

"Yes, long day at work," Hermione answered, not adding that having two teenage children didn't help. She had a fight with Rose early that morning. She was dressing way too provocative underneath her school uniform.

"She'll come around, she's just pissed you're working at the school," said Minerva.

Hermione had been asked to teach transfiguration a few years back and Rose had never seemed to get used to that fact. The reasoning for this was of course that Hermione needed a break from the ministry and needed something more challenging. Besides she had always loved children, so teaching them was beneficiary for her.

"It would have been so much easier if you still were headmistress," said Hermione. Minerva still lived at the school and did some consulting from time to time, but it was Filtwick that now was acting at headmaster.

"Maybe so, but then would be the conflict of us treating her differently as she's our daughter," said Minerva. She now had a close relationship with the two children as she considered them half hers being with their mother for six year and married to her for three.

"I know," said Hermione thoughtfully. She slowly broke free and dragged Minerva towards the bedroom. She sneaked into the bed while Minerva put on a green nightgown and then lay down in bed next to her.

"Do you ever regret you got involved with me back then?" Hermione asked, looking deep within Minerva's teal green eyes.

"No, never, you?" asked Minerva, there was never a doubt in her mind when it came to her love for Hermione.

"No, I thought about you my last year a lot, but I figured it would make sense to marry Ron so I did. Besides I figured I would be out of your league," said Hermione, her eyes falling.

"You were never that, my dear," said Minerva and kissed her very gently.

Hermione snuggled closer and lovingly let her head rest against Minerva's chest. As she closed her eyes she whispered, "You make me so happy, Minerva."

Minerva replied by stroking her gently until she was asleep. As the night turned to early morning the two women changed sleeping positions, and Minerva ended up with her back on Hermione. As a respond to that she crawled closer, spooning her, holding her every so close.

Not a day would go by that either would regret being with each other. It was simply impossible as they loved each

other too much.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
